


Cell X Reader drabbles

by Saiden



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiden/pseuds/Saiden
Summary: Just a bunch of Cell x Readers that i had posted a while ago on Deviantart and felt like posting on here~





	1. Mine Forever

Run.

Run and don’t look back. It was the only thought that was going through her head right now. If she didn’t… (y/n) didn’t want to think about what would happen if he found her. She forced herself to run even faster. 

She had nothing left. The city she lived in was destroyed. Her home was gone, and her boyfriend… A lone tear slid down her cheek as she thought about him. Gone. He too was gone, just like everything else she had. All because of that monster.  
Why was he even after her? 

She stopped running to catch her breath. She was in the middle of nowhere. No place to hide. Surrounded by nothing but a wasteland… (y/n) sat down on the ground, just for a few moments, she had to rest or else she wouldn’t get far away. But it seemed she wouldn’t be going anywhere at all now…

She felt like something, or rather someone was behind her and she had a feeling… a bad feeling that she knew who it was. (y/n) slowly turned her head around, staring at the person behind her.

It was him.

It was that monster who took everything from her. 

She quickly jumped to her feet and made a run for it, but she stopped when everything started to spin. It wasn’t smart to just jump up like that and now she was feeling dizzy. Her legs felt really weak and she would have collapsed… but instead she could feel a pair of strong arms being wrapped around her waist, tightly holding her against a broad chest. 

“It seems that you have fallen for me, my dear” 

(y/n) grimaced. She could just hear the smugness in his voice. She slowly raised her head and stared straight into those magenta eyes. 

“…Let. Me. Go.” She said as she started to push against his chest, but he didn’t budge. Not only was he too strong for her, but she was also still weak and lightheaded. 

“Now why would I do that after all the trouble I went through to get you?” Cell asked, as he gently picked her up and held her bridal style. (y/n) grunted and wriggled around, not wanting to be held by him.

“What do you even want from me?” She asked looking up at him. Cell chuckled and looked down at her with a smirk.

“I don’t want anything from you” he said. This made (y/n) even more confused.

“But why-“ 

“I want you. That is why” Cell said, interrupting her. (y/n) froze, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Y-you want me? What do you m-mean?” She asked fearfully

“I desire you. I want you to be with me, and I will have you with me.” Cell said, his words sounding very possessive. (Y/n) was shocked to hear this, not expecting it at all. She shook her head, getting back to her senses and glared up at him.

“You can forget it! I’m not an object you can just claim!” She spat out angrily. Cell only laughed at her reaction and pulled her up so they were face to face. He wrapped one arm around her, pinning her arms against her side so she couldn’t struggle. With the other he took a hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“My dear, you don’t have a choice. You are mine and mine alone…” He said, narrowing his eyes. He then leaned towards her face, closing the gap between them and kissed her. It was a possessive kiss, one that showed his dominance over her. He made it clear that she belonged to him when he moved his face to her neck and bit her, marking her as his.

(y/n) whimpered, she couldn’t do anything to stop him from claiming her. Then without a warning, everything turned black as Cell had knocked her out. He held her limp body in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then took off, taking his beloved mate with him.

“You will be mine, forever…”


	2. Jealous

This was it. Cell is about to absorb android 18 and reach his final form, or how he calls it his perfect form. 

(y/n) was watching from far away, keeping a safe distance between the fighting and herself. She didn’t want to get hit by any of their attacks. 

If you’re wondering why exactly (y/n) was there instead of at her home, well it was all because of Cell taking an interest in her while in his imperfect form. He spared her life and decided to take her with him. Then he found his precious androids, and well… here she was.

Though this was a good opportunity for her to escape. Cell was distracted by Trunks and the others, so she could run for it. She took one last glance at the battle and then turned around and ran for dear life.

After a while, the sky suddenly turned dark and the earth started shaking. She guessed that Cell must be transforming…which also means that earth was doomed. She waited for the shaking to stop and then continued running. 

30 minutes later (y/n) reached a clearing and stopped to take a break. She still had a long way to go before she would reach the nearest city, and she was already out of breath. And the worst part is that Cell could find her any minute now-

“Going somewhere, are we?” A smooth voice said from behind her. Speaking about the devil…  
(y/n) turned around, only to be met with a pair of magenta eyes staring straight into hers. He looked so different… 

(y/n) gaped at him, and then realized who exactly was standing in front of her. She was about to run for it again.

“Don’t even think about it. It was foolish enough of you to think that you could actually get away from me.” Cell said, while smirking at her. 

“Well, I had to try” She said. 

Cell was about to speak up, but before he got the chance something jumped out of a nearby bush. (y/n) froze. It was a cat… a cute little black cat. She ran towards it, gently picking it up and holding it close to her.

“Omg, you are so cute!!” She said as she hugged the cat. It meowed and licked her face.

Cell however, was not pleased. At all. Why was she paying so much attention to that little black fur ball? 

(y/n) was so distracted by the cat that she failed to notice Cell approach her. It wasn’t until she was lifted up by her waist that she noticed Cell. 

“Hey! Put me down!” She said, wriggling around in his grip. Cell ignored her and instead focused on the fur ball. He pulled the cat away from her and placed it on the ground. Cell then levitated off the ground and flew away. 

“Wait, but the little precious Kitty!!! Nooooo!” She wailed. Cell grunted and ignored her protests.  
“Why did you take me with you? And why did you leave the cat!” (y/n) asked staring at his face. He frowned.

“I took you with me, because you ran away while I was trying to reach perfection. Even though I told you to be good and stay.” He said

“…it still doesn’t explain why you left the cat”

“Does it really matter!?” He spat out. (y/n) remained silent. She stared at him, narrowing her eyes as she studied his facial expression. She came to a sudden realization, which caused her to burst out laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Cell demanded. Her sudden outburst surprised him, especially because she had been staring at him before.

“You were jealous of that cat” She said. Cell stopped, now levitating in the air. He glared down at her.

“I was not jealous.” He said, but (y/n) didn’t believe him.

“Oh suuure you weren’t” She said. Cell remained quiet, glaring at the girl. 

“So… why were you jealous of a cat?” No reaction.

“Because I was paying attention to it, instead of you?” Nothing.

“Because-!” She was silenced by a kiss.

Cell pulled away and without a word continued flying.

“…..  
….  
…  
That’s why…” (y/n) murmured, her face as red as a tomato.


	3. Timid

She didn't know how it happened, or why it happened. But for some reason (y/n) was now staring at a small....being. Supposed to be the Perfect being. But now...

"How...did this happen" (y/n) said as she was staring at Cell who was now the size of...a Cell junior. 

It was past the Cell games. Cell had lost the tournament, but before Gohan could kill him, (y/n) had stepped in and begged them not to kill him and that now that Cell knew that Gohan could kill him that he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. The Z fighters were reluctant to agree, and so was Cell. He had no intention of joining those foolish Z fighters and become a good guy. But in the end they all agreed. 

Now for some reason Cell had changed in size...but his personality had changed aswell. Now don't get me wrong, he was still the confident being, who still believed that he was the Perfect being. But..he was acting...strangely

(y/n) was sitting in her living room, watching tv, when suddenly Cell was staring at her. He was hiding behind the couch but she could still see him, and when he noticed that, he quickly hid himself completely. This is what she found so strange...

15 minutes later Cell walked towards her, pulled on her shirt so she would bend down to his height and then...he pecked her on the lips and quickly ran away as if the devil himself was chasing him.

......  
.....  
.....

"....cute"


	4. ExCellent

8...just 8 more days until the Cell games. 8 more days until the battle for the Earth will take place Everyone was trying to continue on with their lives like they usually would, only it wasn't easy, knowing that in 8 days their lives might end. Most people lived in fear...most...and a certain someone was leaning against a pillar on a certain arena...

"I'm going crazy here by myself" a voice sang

"Well you aren't exactly by yourself." 

"I want you and no one else" the voice continued, completely ignoring that remark.

"Hmpf, ofcourse you would want me, I am the Perfect being" 

"Sending out a signal of my distress" Again the Perfect being was completely ignored.

"I confess, i'm obsessed" 

"Obsessed? Isn't that a bit extreme, my dear?" 

"DAMMIT CELL! THOSE ARE JUST THE LYRICS FROM A SONG!" (Y/n) yelled, finally having enough. That android kept interrupting her, thinking that she was actually talking to him, while she was just trying to sing a song.

"A song? So you were singing?" Cell asked

"Well I was trying to"

"Well you should stop trying, because you aren't really good at it." Cell said and smirked at the angered girl. 

"you're rude" (y/n) said and glared at the smirking android. She couldn't stand that look on his face. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, and she smirked to herself. This was going to be good.

"You know I thought that being here with you would be harmless, but you know I was wrong. Being here only makes me lose some brainCELLS." (y/n) said, staring at Cell. 

"It was your own mistake for coming here. That only proves how stupid you humans actually are."

"...can't you share some of your knowledge with me?"

"No"

"You're so CELLfish" Cell stared at the girl with an annoyed look on his face. 

"Are you trying to make jokes by using my name?" He asked

"Yup"

"And why are you doing that?"

"Just because"

"Well your jokes are terrible" He said

"You may think they are terrible, however I disagree" (Y/n) said

"Then what do you think of your jokes?" Cell asked, but he wished he hadn't after seeing the grin on her face.

"I CELLdom make jokes, but when I do they are-"

"Don't you dare finish that sent-"

"exCELLent"

"....." 

"Cell? Are you okay?"

Cell turned on his heel and flew off to space, leaving a laughing (Y/n) behind.


End file.
